


Mythmas Surprise

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Cunnilingus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: Miguel and King Nacho open their presents
Relationships: Felicity/Miguel, King Nacho/Lady Catterly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mythmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts).



“Why are we here again?” Miguel asked King Nacho as they stood at the door of Lady Catterly’s mansion.

About an hour and a half ago, Nacho got a text from Catterly to come over. She never didn’t give ay specifics other than it was urgent and that Miguel had to eat some Aged Wheel cheese. Though they were skeptical, they followed through with the request and that ring us to right now.

“I still don’t get why I have to be aged up.” Miguel said.

“Trust me, I don’t either. But think I have a decent idea.” Nacho replied, the last part under his breath.

With that, they entered the mansion. It was completely empty. Just then, they found a note on the floor reading ‘Follow the holly and mistletoe’. Sure enough, there was a trail of holly and mistletoe on the floor leading up the stairs. The dogs followed the trail until it ended at a door. Lady Catterly’s room.

“Here goes.” Miguel gulped as he opened the door.

When they entered the dimly-lit room, their eyes went wide as plates at what they saw. There, sitting on the bed, were Catterly and an aged-up Felicity looking at them with lustful grins and hungry eyes. Their bodies were wrapped in green and red ribbons and they wore bell collars with tags saying who they were for. Mesmerized by the sight, the boys unconsciously walked up to them until they were kneeling on the bed.

“Felicity?” Miguel sputtered.

“Catterly?” Nacho droned.

“Hello, boys.” Catterly purred seductively, running a finger across her lover’s chin.

Their throats ran dry as the cats tittered at their reaction.

“You did this all for us, didn’t you?” Miguel said.

“What kind of girlfriend would we be if we didn’t?” Felicity giggled wrapping one arm around his head as her other paw went to his upper thigh.

“You’ve been such wonderful boyfriends to us, we wish to give you something special for Mythmas.” Catterly added. “What say we give Santa an easier job this year and get a little… naughty?”

Before they could respond, the cats engulfed them in a tight embrace before pressing their lips against theirs. Deciding to go with it, Nacho and Miguel kissed back and wrestled tongues with their respective girlfriends.

While Felicity and Miguel were taking a slower approach, with the latter simply groping a breast with one hand and stroking her head and back with the other, Nacho’s hands were already snaking their way Catterly’s ample tush.

The aristocratic feline squeaked as her ass cheeks were kneaded as she shot a playful glare at the king.

“You scoundrel.” She growled.

“What can I say?” He shot back as he forced onto her back, much to her surprise.

“I suppose it’s as good of a time as any to open your presents.” She spoke.

With that, Felicity turned around on all fours and Catterly opened her legs, revealing the bows tying all the ribbons together covering their sacred areas. The boys had different approaches to this; Nacho quickly undid the knot with one pull while Miguel opted to go slowly.

With their pussies uncovered, they proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck on them. The cats moaned out loud and their toes curled with audibled pops. Again, they had different methods for this. Miguel focused on drilling his as deep as he could into Felicity, Nacho decided to go for her labia and clit, which he occasionally, nibbled on. Felicity’s paws gripped the bed sheets, nearly tearing them with her claws and Catterly’s clutched Nacho’s head.

Eventually, she couldn’t take any more as their juiced burst out of them, soaking their lovers’ snouts, who simply licked them clean.

“We like.” They growled. “But we want more.”

With that, the boys slipped out of their loincloth and shorts and lined up their hardened cocks to their entrances. Without a second thought, they rammed into them. The felines hissed in ecstasy as the canines thrust in and out of them, occasionally angling their thrusts t hit every single spot they could.

Thanks to their positioning, Felicity’s face was right above Catterly’s. This allowed them to connected lips and swap spit as they moaned and purred into each other’s mouths. Miguel growled as he pushed harder into her and squeezed her boobs as Nacho drooled from the pleasure before leaning down to suckle Catterly’s nipple. Both cats screamed into their mouths as their orgasm set in as the dogs stuffed their knots into their pussies, plugging them up.

The cats’ minds went blank for a second as their wombs were filled to the brim with rich, which cum. The girls went limp and simply enjoyed the feeling of being filled. The boys meanwhile licked their partners’ faces, causing them to purr in delight. They then turned to each other.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Nacho inquired with a smirk.

“You know.” Miguel chuckled back.

“What are you boys talking about?’ Felicity asked.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Nacho answered.

Once they were able to pull out, their seed spilled out of them. However, before they knew it, the two chihuahuas switched places and places thrusted into them. It was at that moment the girls knew what they were in for.

About an hour and a half later, Miguel and Nacho laid on the bed with satisfied smiles and their girlfriends passed out, snuggled up to them and every orifice they could stick their dicks into ravaged and filled to the brim.

“Best. Mythmas. Ever.” They panted, sharing, fist bump.


End file.
